writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ground Ladder
My fingers can fly. At least, right now they're trying to. They swoop over they keyboard at lightning speed, never missing their mark. I glance up at my WPM (Words Per Minute). It's up to 240, slightly faster than my highest speed. Yes! I glance over to Mak's screen. Ha. He's only at 150. I'm so happy! I can't belive I'm typing at 240... oh. Now it's up to 250. I have to shake my head to clear it, because thinking can cause errors. Being accurate is as important as speed. I focusy only on the letter I am typing. A..B..C..D..E... over and over again. I musn't mess up. I hear the overvoice say "Typing contest ends in 3....2...1...." Our screens go blank for a moment, signaling that the contest is over. A chart pops up. It has names, computer numbers, WPM's and finishing speeds on it. I look for my name. I am in...... 1st place? Oh, wow! I look at the speed that I was at when the contest ended. 302!!! That's amazing. Teche always says that the first time you get first place is one of the mot important events in a persons life. Its only behind having a child. I can't believe it! I hear Teche say "Congradulations, Sunny!" and I smile. Teche is the voice on my computer. She's taught me everything I know how to do. I turn to Mak, so excited. Next to Teche, Mak is my best friend. Since he is a boy, we will probably get married eventualy. He is next to me, and the person you are next to is usually your partner. We get assigned them, and since you know the people next to you best, they decided it would be easiest that way. He smiles at me, knowing how happy I am. "Ha! I beat you!" I say as I smile back. "Duh!" He says. "You beat me 79.8% of the time!" I laugh. Mak is really funny. Suddenly Teche says "Sunny, please go into the Official Room." I look at Mak, nervous. I've never gone into the Official Room before. "It's ok Sunny. Don't be scared." Immediately my fears are swept away. What should I be nervous about? Nothing. This is the best day of my life. Nothing will ruin it for me. I stand up, unplug the cord that sends my information into the computer from my arm, and walk into the Official Room. ---- The Official Room is even more white and shiny then the other room, which is saying a lot. The instant I step into the room, the door slides shut firmly behind me, blocking out the sound of typing from the other room. A deep, male voice says "Hello Sunny! You have done very well with Typing and other computer related subjects lately. Would you like to beome a Moderator?" Oh. My. God! Moderators were the people who got to make games, ban bad users, update everything, and get special treatment from normal users. Here, they were basically gods. "Of Course!" I say, trying not to scream with joy. The room would think I was in pain. The voice said "I don't know If you knew this, but Moderators somethimes have to go outside. To become a Moderator, please take the Outside test. Your objective is to survey the area. You have one hour." A door slid open in front of me, and it smelled......unsanitary. Not something I have ever been exposed to before. I take a deep breath and walk outside. ---- The first thing I notice is the color. The sky is so Blue! The ground is so Green! The rocks are so Grey! The clouds are so White! The sun is so Yellow! Some things even have more than one color. The trees are green and brown! The flowers are.... a lot of colors! I loved it. I was so used to my black, white, and sometimes grey world that color amazed me. I looked around some more, remembering my objective: Survey the area. It smelled.... gross. Like feces and decomposition. At the same time though, it smelled fresh. Like a clear cool stream, or new life. I smiled a huge smile, and skipped around, more joyful than ever. I sat down on a rock that was grey, brown, black, and even had some flecks of gold, and smiled up at the sun. Ouch. The sun hurt. I reminded myself not to look straight at the sun again. I walked a little farther, and came to a stream. I stuck my foot in cautiously, screamed when something bit my toe. Oh. It was just a fish. Why did it bite me? I did nothing to harm it. I looked down at my tow, and realized why. There was peeling skin on it, a yummy snack for a fish. I put my foot back into the pond. The fish came back and bit me again, and this time I let it. I giggled. It actualy tickled! As I was leaning back on my arms, enjoying nature for the first time, I felt something crawl up my hand. I looked down and saw a spider. "Ahh!" I flung my arm around like a mad person until I was certain the tiny beast was off. Sigh. Just as you started to actually like being outside, something like that happened. CHOO!! What the heck was that? I wonder. It sounded man-made. I run towards it, hoping I can see something familiar that will help me get through this long hour. In a couple of minutes, I come to an odd object. There are two long pieces of wood on the ground running parallel to each other. In between them, many metal bars intersect with the wood, forming many right angles. It looks like a ladder. But why is it on the ground? I bend down and try to pick it up. No use. I look off into the distance to see how long it is. For all I can tell, it goes on forever. I bend down to inspect it more closely. CHOO! There's that noise again! I look up and see a light heading toward me. It's beautiful.'' I hope I am doing well on my test!'' I think as the train runs over me. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Category:Stories Category:Future Category:Technology Category:Train Tracks Category:Fiction